priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Fantasy
'Bright Fantasy '(ブライトファンタジー) is the second season's second OP. The song replaced Dream Parade as the fifth OP in Episode 65. The full version was released on October 28th, 2015. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Himitsu no tobira wo akeyou Hazukashi garanaide soko wa suteki na wonderland Daremo ga mita kotonai yō na Watashi dake no sekai making shiyou Tomodachi mitsukete sasottara Sore wa unmei no stage e Tsunagaru (tsuzuku) saikō no passport Let's Go! Yume wa kanaeru mono chance ni tsunageyou Akogarete iru idol mezashite Minna de issho ni kiseki okosou yo Kirakira kagayakidasu PriPara Fantasy |-| Kanji= 秘密の扉をあけよう 恥ずかしがらないで　そこはステキなワンダーランド 誰もが見たことないような 私だけの世界　メイキングしよう トモダチ見つけて誘ったら それは運命のステージへ つながる（つづく）最高のパスポート Let's Go! 夢は叶えるもの　チャンスにつなげよう 憧れているアイドル目指して みんなで一緒に　奇跡起こそうよ キラキラ輝き出す プリパラファンタジー |-| English= Go on, open this door of secrets Don't be shy, head into this enchanting wonderland Let's make our very own world One that's never been seen before! Once you've found your friends, invite them over With the greatest passport that'll connect (and lead us) To the stage of destiny Let's Go! Dreams are made to be fulfilled, so let's take this chance And aim to become idols we can admire All together, we'll create a miracle It's begun to shine brightly already Our PriPara Fantasy Full Version Romaji= Himitsu no tobira wo akeyou Hazukashi garanaide soko wa suteki na wonderland Daremo ga mita kotonai yō na Watashi dake no sekai making shiyou Tomodachi mitsukete sasottara Sore wa unmei no stage e Tsunagaru (tsuzuku) saikō no passport Let's Go! Yume wa kanaeru mono chance ni tsunageyou Akogarete iru idol mezashite Minna de issho ni kiseki okosou yo Kirakira kagayakidasu PriPara Fantasy Otogi no kuni ja nai keredo Fushigi na koto takkusan Koko wa subarashii dreaming Dare ni mo manetekinai you na Watashitachi no live Iketeru deshou? Kizuna wo fukamete ganbareba Itsuka unmei no stage de Utaeru (odoru) saikou no show time Let's Go! Yume wo kanaeru tame challenge tsuzuketara Wakudoki suru idol kiwametai Minna de issho ni zenbu enjoy shiyou Nijiiro colorful da ne Pripara Fantasy Kizuna wo fukamete ganbareba Itsuka unmei no stage de Utaeru (odoru) saikou no show time Let's Go! Yume wo kanaeru tame challenge tsuzuketara Wakudoki suru idol kiwametai Minna de issho ni kiseki okosou yo Kirakira kagayakidasu PriPara Fantasy |-| Kanji= 秘密の扉を開けよう 恥ずかしがらないで そこはステキなワンダーランド 誰もが見たことないような 私だけの世界 メイキングしよう トモダチ見つけて誘ったら それは運命のステージへ つながる(つづく)最高のパスポート Let's Go！ 夢は叶えるもの チャンスにつなげよう 憧れているアイドル目指して みんなで一緒に 奇跡起こそうよ キラキラ輝き出す プリパラファンタジー おとぎの国じゃないけれど 不思議なコトたくさん ここは素晴らしいドリーミング 誰にも真似できないような 私たちのライブ もっと沢山の歌詞は イケてるでしょう？ キズナを深めて頑張れば いつか運命のステージで 歌える(踊る)最高のショータイム Let's Go！ 夢を叶えるため チャレンジつづけたら わくドキするアイドル極めたい みんなで一緒に 全部エンジョイしよう 虹色カラフルだね プリパラファンタジー キズナを深めて頑張れば いつか運命のステージで 歌える(踊る)最高のショータイム Let's Go！ 夢を叶えるため チャレンジつづけたら わくドキするアイドル極めたい みんなで一緒に 奇跡起こそうよ キラキラ輝き出す プリパラファンタジー |-| English= Go on, open this door of secrets Don't be shy, head into this enchanting wonderland Let's make our very own world One that's never been seen before! Once you've found your friends, invite them over With the greatest passport that'll connect (and lead us) To the stage of destiny Let's Go! Dreams are made to be fulfilled, so let's take this chance And aim to become idols we can admire All together, we'll create a miracle It's begun to shine brightly already Our PriPara Fantasy Though it's short of being a fairytale There's many mysterious things here So wonderful, as if you were dreaming Our live can't be imitated by just anyone The lines of our song are much cooler, aren't they? If we work hard and strengthen our bonds One day, we'll put on the greatest showtime, singing (and dancing) On the stage of destiny Let's Go To fulfill our dreams, we'll take on this challenge We want to become idols that can thrill the crowd All together, we'll enjoy everything It's as colorful as a rainbow Our PriPara Fantasy If we work hard and strengthen our bonds One day, we'll put on the greatest showtime, singing (and dancing) On the stage of destiny Let's Go To fulfill our dreams, we'll take on this challenge We want to become idols that can thrill the crowd All together, we'll create a miracle It's begun to shine brightly already Our PriPara Fantasy Audio Trivia *While previous openings have shown at least her and Laala undergoing their PriPara Change, Mirei is the only main character shown doing so in Bright Fantasy. Gallery See Bright Fantasy/Video Gallery and Bright Fantasy/Photo Gallery. Awards bestopening2.png Category:Songs Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Songs by I☆Ris Category:Opening Themes